Far Longer than Forever
by minejustburnedgold
Summary: House Forbes and House Salvatore plan to unite their kingdoms – through the union of their children. Caroline and Stefan grow up together, becoming best friends and eventually realizing their true feelings for each other. When an evil being known as The Great Hybrid attacks, it's no longer a matter of weddings bells, but life and death. Steroline/The Swan Princess. AU/AH/DARK
1. Introduction

**Far Longer than Forever**

**A slow-burning Steroline romance based LOOSELY on The Swan Princess**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

* * *

King Giuseppe frowned, sitting on his throne poring over letters from the people of the kingdom. He heard a laugh float in through the window and stood up, approaching the window that looked over the vast gardens on his lands. Looking down he could see his young son, Stefan, having a (wooden) sword fight with another boy from court.

A knock echoed throughout the empty room, startling the king. A young messenger entered the room, gulping nervously as he realized it was just he and the king. Quickly, he made his way over to the window where the king still stood, holding out a piece of parchment sealed with the familiar seal of a castle across the river.

"A letter from House Forbes, your majesty," announced the boy.

The king took the scroll, pleased to hear from one of his neighboring allies. Breaking the seal and unrolling the parchment he read

_"Her Royal Highness, Queen Elizabeth of House Forbes, has safely delivered a daughter, Caroline of House Forbes. The queen and the princess invite you to celebrate this joyous occasion with a night of feasting and dancing."_

The King looked down upon his son once again, inspiration striking. He smiled widely, returned to his throne, and began writing his response.

* * *

Growing up, Caroline could count the number of people she considered her friend on one hand. Bright and unbelievably stubborn since she was able to speak, Caroline never exactly got along with the daughters of the women of court.

She thought them silly and trivial, tiny clones of their mothers in court. This too, perhaps, explained why Caroline felt so disconnected from the girls she grew up with. They had strong and caring relationships with their mothers. Caroline, however, felt like the fly her mother was always trying to swat away.

While Caroline was light-hearted, outgoing, and kind, her mother was cold and distant – if she wasn't barking orders at Caroline or reprimanding her behavior, she wasn't speaking to her. Caroline was not the son Queen Elizabeth had wanted, _needed_ to make her kingdom larger and stronger.

When King Giuseppe had written Queen Elizabeth the year of Caroline's birth, the queen thanked the gods that at the very least she could marry her daughter to another house, combining their Kingdoms. Who better than the powerful and undefeated House Salvatore? Thus began the annual tradition of bringing their houses together.

For years, Caroline would travel to House Salvatore with her mother each June. The castle and grounds of House Salvatore never failed to take her breath away: dark and gothic, with elegant towers that never seemed to end, it was undeniably once of the most beautiful structures she had ever seen. In the summer, the castle would cast eerie shadows over the grounds, where she and Stefan could hide from the sun, picking out shapes in the clouds above.

Ever since she could remember, Caroline would count down the days until she could begin packing, until they would set sail, and finally, until she would arrive at the kingdom of House Salvatore.

Although shy and awkward the first few years of being forced together, Caroline and Stefan soon grew to become inseparable. From the moment she stepped off her ship, Caroline would feel a weight being lifted from her shoulders, she felt (almost) free.

When she was around Stefan, she didn't have assume the poised, soft-spoken and submissive Princess Caroline of House Forbes charade that her mother favored. She could simply be Caroline – or Care as Stefan liked to call her.

The other members of court from both houses always thought it odd that the two got along so well. While Caroline was furiously optimistic, outgoing, and slightly neurotic, Stefan was on the quiet side, liking to keep to himself. Caroline constantly teased him not to brood in her presence, skipping circles around him while he read or scribbled away in his journal.

While most people would probably be annoyed of such behavior, Stefan would simply smile, put his journal away and take the hand that Caroline so happily extended toward him, ready for whatever mischief she would talk him into next.

Quiet and withdrawn, with a smile that never failed to make Caroline feel like she was the only person on the planet, Stefan was the light of her life. He was the one constant - her relationship with her mother was turbulent at best, she didn't have many friends at court itself. Being with Stefan made Caroline feel invincible.

When she was 13 and Stefan 15, he snuck into her room in the middle of the night, scaring her half to death. After getting over the surprise of Stefan doing something against the rules for the first time in his life, she hastily scolded him under her breath about how improper it was, how much trouble she would be in if anyone found out, how her virtue would be questioned, on and on while Stefan patiently waited for her to quiet down.

When she finally subsided, he told her to pack a bag, that tonight... they would begin the very adventure she craved. He knew all the secret passages and within a matter of minutes, they were on their way.

That had been years ago. By the time the sun had come up and the two Houses had realized their children were missing, they dispatched an army to find them. They found the two sleeping by a pond, already exhausted. Adventure was harder than they thought.

Caroline awoke, having been ripped away from Stefan and immediately forced into her mothers' arms who, while in the company of others, feigned joy at finding her daughter. That night, however, was another story. Queen Elizabeth cut their June tradition short, forcing Caroline to board the ship without even getting a chance to say goodbye.

The next year, Elizabeth informed Caroline that they would not be visiting House Salvatore that summer. Broken hearted and boiling over with rage, she wrote multiple letters to Stefan, begging him to rescue her; only to discover that her mother had intercepted each letter she tried to send.

Whenever Caroline went to confront her mother or dissuade her, Elizabeth would simply stare down Caroline, sneering at her until finally, exasperated, Caroline would retreat to her bedchambers.

The following year, King Giuseppe's wife came down with a deadly illness, and eventually she passed. Elizabeth wouldn't dare travel to the kingdom for the funeral procession, for fear of coming down with the illness herself. ("If only" Caroline thought.) Caroline sent letters and handmade gifts to Stefan and his father, corresponding with Stefan by mail from then on.

A few months later, however, the letters stopped. Completely. They received no word from House Salvatore, despite many efforts to rekindle the friendship that had blossomed between the two houses. Elizabeth was cantankerous, believing her plan to have Stefan and Caroline wed thwarted.

Another summer came and went without a word from Stefan. Caroline's heart ached, but she distracted herself, taking it upon herself to liven up the kingdom community.

She threw balls, festivals, and parties, involving not only the people of the court, but the people who lived in the kingdom as well. When she wasn't organizing extravagant celebrations, Caroline would spend her days putting on plays with the children, singing to the elderly and the ill, and reaching out to any and all members of the community. The simple-folk hailed Caroline as a generous and unique princess; all the while her mother watched disdainfully from behind the walls of her castle, disgusted.

Finally, a week before what would have been their fourth summer apart, a letter arrived – from Stefan! Caroline could hardly contain her excitement as she tore it open, devouring his words. He professed a sincere apology, explaining into the depression he and his father went through after the death of his mother.

Caroline could feel his pain through his words, oh how she wished that she was there with him. After apologizing once again for disappearing on her, Stefan expressed his hope that she and her mother would sail to House Salvatore, resuming their tradition once more.

Smug, knowing that House Salvatore could still be bonded with House Forbes, Queen Elizabeth agreed to sail to House Salvatore once again.

* * *

_**I'm so sorry if this is awful! I'm absolutely terrified right now. Please leave reviews. I know it's short and bulky with no dialogue but it's just setting the scene ^_^**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Far Longer than Forever**

**A Steroline romance based loosely on The Swan Princess**

**Chapter 2  
**

* * *

**A few disclaimers:**

**There are NO Originals in this story. I couldn't possibly have Niklaus and Stefan fighting over Caroline, sorry.**

**The hybrid is a mixture of what we know as a hybrid and the sorcerer from The Swan Princess.**

** So yes, this will have vampire type beings later on**

**This is NOT a fluffy cutesy fic. There will be fluffy cutesy moments but I can tell you that as I am outlining future chapters, it's turning out dark and twisty.**

* * *

Unable to hide her joy any longer, Caroline squealed with happiness as the ship came to a halt at shore. Just as she was about to run off the bridge and on to the dock, a hand grasped her by the shoulder and turned her around roughly.

"Now Caroline," scolded her mother, "You are not a child any longer. Running around like a fool is going to embarrass us. Now, put your shoulders back, walk slowly, and prepare to curtsy to House Salvatore like the Princess you are."

Caroline scowled, momentarily dispirited. Ever since her father had "disappeared", Caroline and her mother's relationship was difficult, to say the least.. She could hardly remember a time her mother spoke to her fondly or had any warmth behind her eyes.

Nervously, Caroline stepped off the ship and began disembarking the ship on to the dock. She hastily searched the crowd, looking for that pair of hazel eyes that never failed to make her heart beat faster. She huffed slightly, trying to keep her voluminous skirts lifted above her ankles well enough to walk. Caroline scowled, wishing for the days before womanhood where she could wear a simple and delicate dress instead of the intricately beaded dress complete with corset, skirts, petticoat, and stockings.

Her breath hitched in her throat as her eyes finally locked with those of the boy that she had missed so terribly. _Or should I say man? _ Caroline thought, goose bumps spreading across her skin as her eyes roamed the broad shoulders and defined muscles of the man she had once called her best friend.

_Breathe; just breathe _Caroline thought, concentrating on her steps. Her mother's voice echoed in her head, _you need to flat when you walk, Caroline. No more of this clunking around! You are a woman and you need walk gracefully. _Her mother demonstrated, walking delicately across the floor, arms raised slightly and swiftly bent into an elegant curtsy. _Like a swan, Caroline, not an elephant._

Just as Caroline was about to step on to land, her foot caught on the hem on her gown. Hurtling toward the ground, she blindly stuck her arms out to stop her fall, eyes screwed shut as she braced for impact. However, she did not collide with the hard earth as she was expecting she would. Something, more likely, someone had stopped her fall and was holding her, making sure she wouldn't hit the dirt below.

"Some things never change" she heard a deep voice chuckle. Caroline opened her eyes, only to find herself face to face with the very man she had thought about nonstop since she first received his letter. She clapped her hands to her cheeks, feeling the heat rise and knowing that her face was bright red from embarrassment.

Stefan reached up and brushed Caroline's hair out of her eyes, gently placing a curl back into place among the other golden ringlets her handmaiden had painstakingly pinned into an ornate up do. He smiled softly, pulling Caroline to her feet and immediately embracing her deeply. She breathed him in, eyes tearing up from the smell freshly cut grass and leather that was so distinctly Stefan. She noticed something else as well; the distant smell of expensive whiskey that her mother only brought out for important members of court.

Caroline stepped back, noticing all eyes were on her and Stefan. She realized how improper they must look. Quickly, she dropped into a curtsy, smiling sweetly up at Stefan through her thick eyelashes.

"What a pleasure to see you again, Ser Stefan," she said eloquently, noticing her mother looking on approvingly.

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Caroline." Stefan replied, extending his hand to grasp hers as he kissed it softly and bowed in response to her curtsy.

She stepped back, taking her chance to truly admire Stefan in all of his adult glory. He practically towered above her, considering the last time she had seen him, he was still awkward and bony. His fair complexion was completely devoid of the acne he struggled with as they grew up. His hair was shorter than the last time she had seen him and as he ran a hand through it, it settled in the untidy manner as if he had just gotten out of bed. Caroline's heart skipped a beat as Stefan smiled down at her.

As she gazed into the eyes of her childhood best friend, Caroline faltered slightly, noticing that his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. Instead there lurked a disturbing sadness, dull and dark behind the hazel irises that had glistened so brightly before. They were the eyes of someone who was in an insurmountable amount of pain, and, just as Caroline was about to question him, Stefan squeezed her hands, the veil of hopelessness she had seen so briefly gone in the blink of an eye.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you Care" Stefan said, smiling once again.

"And now look at you!" He laughed.

Caroline giggled, stepping back to twirl in a circle, large skirts billowing out around her.

"You're all grown up" Stefan remarked, almost sadly.

Caroline blushed once again, thinking back to what she looked like last time they had been together. Her flaxen hair was always wild and knotted; her mother never could convince her to let her handmaiden brush it. Scrawny and awkward, Caroline always considered herself the ugly duckling, longing after the girls who grew out of that stage sooner than she.

* * *

Over the years, she noticed changes in her appearance, and it seemed others noticed as well. She became more focused on her hygiene, allowing her handmaidens to dress her, bathe her, and brush her hair as a princess should. Her body filled out, the skin stretched tight of her bones replaced with soft and womanly curves. With her cream-colored skin, golden hair, electric blue eyes, and a smile that could light up the room, people started to pay attention to Caroline.

Of course, she didn't want anything to do with them. The girls that had teased her over the years now came to her for help with their schooling or to complain about the other girls in court. The boys who had pushed her down and pulled her hair, fervently denying it to the guards, now sent her love notes and gifts, trying to woo her as if she was the most fascinating and beautiful woman in the world. Of course, her riches and titles had _nothing_ to do with it, of course not.

During the season after it seemed the relationship with House Salvatore had ended, the Queen would often host royal balls, looking for a suitor acceptable enough to replace the advantages that would have benefited House Forbes if the union between Caroline and Stefan had taken place. Under her mother's watchful eye, Caroline graciously accepted every invitation to dance that came her way. She danced with dukes, knights, princes, and other young, hopeful men of the court.

At one point, a young man brought her in close, and whispered "You are all I've ever wanted, Miss Caroline, your beauty is breathtaking."

He artfully spun Caroline in a circle, slowing the dance down as the music changed.

"Thank you," Caroline had replied, "but what else?"

"What else?" the suitor had exclaimed bewildered. "What else is there?"

Caroline had scoffed angrily, breaking free of the man's embrace.

"I am more than a pretty face!" She had shouted infuriated. And with that, she stomped down on his boot and fled the ball.

Needless to say, that was one of the last times Caroline had to worry about a brown-nosing suitor.

* * *

"The years have changed both of us." Caroline replied, eyes tracing over the broad muscles that rippled underneath clothes when he moved.

She then noticed that they were nearly alone in the courtyard, the others were all making their way back to the castle to freshen up before the welcoming feast. Stefan held out his arm and Caroline laced it with hers.

"Lead the way Ser" she said happily as they made their way towards the castle of House Salvatore.

King Giuseppe had a marvelous feast ready to welcome House Forbes that night. As well as unbelievable amounts of food, he had a live band and a large space cleared for dancing. Caroline sat, sipping her wine and watching the dancers, amused. As opposed to the stiff and uncomfortable balls her mother put on, this occasion was lively and joyous. She was actually looking forward to the night.

She looked over to where Stefan was sitting; noticing he was nursing a large goblet filled with what she assumed was wine. He was scowling down at the goblet, eyes dark and mouth closed, as if there wasn't a celebration going on around him.

Caroline frowned, rising from her seat. She knew it wasn't exactly "lady-like" what she was about to do, but she knew she had to do _something_! She walked over to where Stefan sat, taking the spot next to him. Immediately, the odor of whiskey overwhelmed her. However, she shook it off.

"Hello Caroline," Stefan said, a sad smile on his face.

"Stefan," she replied, reaching for his hand. "What are you doing over here by yourself?"

"I'm not one for social occasions, Care," he remarked, despondently. "Never have been."

"Well then!" Caroline said, jumping up from her seat, "what say you we go for a walk instead? It's a beautiful night."

Stefan seemed to brighten up a bit at the idea, taking her hand and followed her out of the ballroom while the rest of court danced, drank wine, and enjoyed each other's company.

The sun was just beginning to set, indigo and cerulean clouds swirling into one another against the steadily dimming sun. A warm breeze swept past the pair as they made their way around the grounds, arm in arm. Caroline watched Stefan out of the corner of her eye, noticing with each step that the unhappiness she had seen in court began to melt away.

Before long, she realized that they had made their way toward the very pond that had stopped to nap at all those years ago.

"Is this...?" she inquired, looking at Stefan.

"It is." He chuckled, looking around them.

"It seemed so much farther away when we were younger," remembered, smiling softly as she wandered around the edge of the pond.

"Can you believe we actually thought we could run away?" Stefan asked, following close behind her. He pulled something out of his pocket, unscrewing it quickly and taking a long swig from it. A flask.

Caroline turned back toward him, eyes landing on the flask. Once again the smell intense and unfamiliar smell of alcohol infiltrated her nostrils. In House Forbes, the occasional glass of wine at supper was the only permissible drink.

He met her gaze, shame momentarily filling his eyes. He took another drink, turning his back on Caroline.

"Stefan?" She whispered, reaching her arms out to turn him back toward her. "Is everything okay?"

He peered down at her, unsure of what to say. He shook his head abruptly, pocketing the flask and putting a smile on his face. "Yes, of course Care, everything is fine. Why wouldn't it be?"

She reached down for his hands, squeezing them gently in hers. "You don't have to pretend with me Stefan," she answered, keeping her eyes locked on his. "I don't care how many years have passed or what has happened, I am here for you, I hope you know that."

A sad smile real this time, slowly spread across Stefan's features. Suddenly, he reached out for her, pulling her into a deep embrace. With one hand around her waist and another in her hair, Caroline's heart skipped a beat. She tightened her arms around his neck pulling her even close to her, breathing him in. She felt his lips brush against her ear and her pace quickened.

"Thank you Caroline," Stefan muttered, releasing her. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

Just then, they heard a rustling in the bushes. A young man, probably close to Stefan's age, stumbled into the opening. "There you are, Stef," he exclaimed, looking over at the two of them. "You'd better get back, the King is about to make the toasts."

"Ah, of course, Alex, we'll be right there."

"Let's hope she's better than the last girl you got all sprung over" the young man smirked, winking at Stefan and turning back towards the castle.

Stefan clapped a hand over his eyes, a growl escaping his lips. "You'll regret that!" he called after the retreating man, Alex.

He turned towards Caroline, peeking out at her between his fingers. "Well, that's Alex for you. He is my best friend but don't believe a word he says." Stefan chuckled darkly.

_The last girl? _Caroline wondering, staring at the disappearing figure of Alex in the distance. _What last girl?_ She shook her head slightly, thousands of thoughts colliding with each other in her head. _Not like it matters anyway, he's probably spoken for. Anyway, Stefan is my best friend. We grew up together. This fairy tale notion of us falling in love was just a figment of my mother's imagination. _

"Shall we, m'lady?"

Stefan's voice interrupted.

He looked so attractive, standing there with his arm outstretched toward her, waiting patiently. All thoughts of what Alex said and "the last girl" disappeared immediately as his lips separated into a genuine smile. "You need to get out of your head, Care," he scolded, jokingly.

She giggled, taking his arm in hers. _This will be an interesting summer_ Caroline thought, fingers coming to rest upon Stefan's bicep. _Very interesting indeed._

* * *

_**I never realized how hard it would be to write a story and how much time it would take! Let me know what you think :)**_


End file.
